Talk:Characters
Character List Edits I'm organizing the list into factions, with a section dedicated entirely to the crew of the Normandy. I thought doing it like this as opposed to just alphabetical order would make it seem more like an encyclopedia (like it's supposed to be) rather than an index (which it's not). I'm not completely done, as I haven't beaten the game yet and half of the characters are unidentifiable to me (not to mention I need to cut my freakin' nails before I keep working on this), so feel free to make edits. Just remember, it should be split up by faction, like Systems Alliance and Geth Revolutionaries and other stuff like that. There should also be short, succinct character descriptions under each of the character names. So yeah! Any complaints, problems, issues, or murderous flames, you know who I am, and I'll even leave my signature behind just so you can spam it with death threats. --Yamamoto114 07:12, 9 December 2007 (UTC) : While I agree with you completely about being an encyclopedia, it is useful when gathering information to keep lists while that information is being sorted. I added a link to this article for an alphabetical list. --avfanatic (talk) 14:49, 9 December 2007 (UTC) : Good thinking. I'll get to work further on sorting it out and making additions. Once I finish the game. XD Again, feel free to help out! --Yamamoto114 07:07, 10 December 2007 (UTC) (deceased) tag When editing this post, I noticed that Corporal Jenkins had the (deceased) tag next to his name. Now, while it's not much of a spoiler that Corporal Jenkins dies in the first few minutes of the game, you can talk to him before the first mission. Since he's not dead at the beginning of the game, I would think the (deceased) tag would be inappropriate for him. On the other hand, Private Bhatia is, for all we know, dead before the mission even starts, and only referenced to by other people, posthumously. This is why I applied the tag to her. KensterFox 04:45, 14 January 2008 (UTC) pics Can someone with a capture card record some ingame characters so we can post them here? thanks. oh and if you do, be sure to deactivate the subtitles. Dutchduc I personally think it would be better encourage the removal of pre-production screenshots and replacement with screenshots from the actual game of characters, as in some pre-pro shits they are not represented as-seen in the final game. I am particularly thinking of the shot of Garrus, Ashley and Liara on the Normandy used in this section. Anyone agree/disagree? --LeathamGrant 19:41, 21 October 2008 (UTC) :They're actually there because they were the best shots I had available at the time. We don't have any comm-room-conference shots, though, those might look nice here. (Unfortunately I have no means of taking screenshots as my PC version does not work on my computer, so I'm grateful for any screenshots people are kind enough to donate.) --Tullis 19:52, 21 October 2008 (UTC) :: I'll have a dig through my extensive collection. I understand the shot is nice because it shows the crew members in a scene on the Normandy, so I'll try and see if I can find something of a similar ilk --LeathamGrant 19:55, 21 October 2008 (UTC) Quotes I'm adding some quotes to the top of squadmate pages... there's some great lines in Mass Effect, shame not to see 'em. Just an experiment. If they look stupid, say so. Or better yet, give suggestions for funnier lines I might have missed. : ) --Tullis 07:38, 4 June 2008 (UTC) We should expand upon this by listing every quote / remark towards aliens or Shephard or companions or even the world, that the main squad members have made in their life-time, as many people miss these and sometimes they are crucial or important facts, as well as being interesting. I don't think I'll be able to do it however so I'd have to requisition either a specific page and thus gradual edits on it, or some other way to do it.--Delsana 23:06, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :I think every single quote might be a little much. I have been considering a quotes page but I need to look into it a little more. --Tullis 00:08, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ::Well if each main planet has 2 - 3 statements by each companion, in addition to an occasional 1 - 2 more if in another section of the planet that is important, as well as the possible 1 or 2 conversation input quotes they make, I'd have to say it wouldn't be "huge" but it would be a project. Regardless, I'd like to see which quotes I missed. --Delsana 00:20, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :::I was thinking more of a Wookiepedia-style quotes page for the main characters. --Tullis 00:27, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Characters from Novels All the characters from Mass Effect: Ascension have currently been dumped under the Systems Alliance characters heading, including enemies. Do we need a separate section for all characters from novels (say putting all the ME:Revelation characters under one heading), or are we going to organise them by Alliance / enemies / etc? --Tullis 14:45, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Dividers I played with some dividers to better split up the Alliance characters as I couldn't clearly tell where the Normandy crew stopped and the rest started. I don't know if you want to keep them, scrap them or apply the same to the other major sections...? Any thoughts? --LeathamGrant 21:02, 5 November 2008 (UTC) :Look okay but I want to tweak them slightly later. They might make it easier to handle that HUGE roll of pictures down the right there too. --Tullis 21:34, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Overhaul I think we need to do a major overhaul of this page. Having Category:Characters means there's no point simply repeating all the characters' names here. What do we think this page should be like? Who's worth putting on here, and who's worth leaving to an article link? --Tullis 01:01, 19 June 2009 (UTC) SSV Normandy Crew Why was my edit to the SSV Normandy Crew section reverted? As it currently is it goes beyond the edge of the page. Thus it should be changed to two rows, since leaving it with one is extremely sloppy. Immolo 13:36, September 27, 2009 (UTC) SSV Normandy Crew Why was my edit to the SSV Normandy Crew section reverted? As it currently is it goes beyond the edge of the page. Thus it should be changed to two rows, since leaving it with one is extremely sloppy. Immolo 13:35, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :Um, from my POV it doesn't actually go beyond the edge of the page, and no one else has reported it, but that's beside the point. It was reverted for the same reason we fixed gallery row organisation; having a big gap in the section also looks sloppy. I'll see if there's another way to organise it. --Tullis 13:38, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, try it now. I had to split them into two tables--the problem is mostly with having an odd number of images. --Tullis 13:49, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Suggestions How about we add an 'Allies' section above adversaries instead of the Normandy crew section. We can keep Anderson and Joker, but also add the conspicuously absent Udina. I mistakenly added character boxes to the minor crew members because I thought their getting images in the character section meant they were recognised by the wiki as major characters. As for the Thorian, isn't it both a race and a character? It's mentioned several times that it's a unique organism/species all on it's own. I propose we should move it to the races page since as an adversary, it wasn't really as integral to the overall plot as Saren, Sovereign and Benezia.--TheWilsonator 12:56, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :Having an allies section makes sense (though Udina's inclusion may get a few raised eyebrows :D ). For what characters have infoboxes, I go by the characters listed on the Mass Effect poster: Shepard, all squad members, Joker, Udina, Anderson, Benezia, and Saren. :The Thorian's one of those grey areas. I agree with its removal from this page as an adversary, but I'd dispute describing it as an "extinct race". There's too much we don't know about it. "Creature" about covers it. :On another note: the races page now looks very cool, but I'd like to leave it as is for now, rather than constantly swapping the pictures around. If the defunct pictures aren't deleted, it means we have a lot of pictures going unused. And... could you please take a second to categorise images when you upload them? It takes about a second, and saves me an awful lot of time and trouble going through reams of pictures later. : ) --Tullis 13:04, October 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks for the go ahead on an allies section, I'm sure Udina will enjoy the publicity, and you're probably right about the Thorian. ::I'm pretty much done with swapping pics on the races page. The Drell needed an image, the human one was a little over saturated and the Quarian one was a beta design- but that's all sorted out. The artifacts on the asari picture are tugging at my OCD though =P. ::As for categorising pics, it totally slipped my mind. Can you categorise them when you upload them or do you have to do it manually after you've done so? Either way, I'll check out my upload log and categorise any images I may have uploaded rather than have you clean up after me again. --TheWilsonator 13:23, October 13, 2009 (UTC)